More than You Know
by FreelancerRiley
Summary: When it came right dow to it, it was such a simple mission. So how does Snippy come find himself bleeding to death in the snow? Luckily, Zee Captain knows how to fix him up. In that case, maybe he should worry more. Captain/Snippy friendship which may or may not turn into romance later on. ON HOLD AND BEING RE-WRITTEN!


A/N: As of now, I have known Romantically Apocalyptic for four days, and I'm already hooked. It's so easy to get into! That being said, this _is_ my first Romantically Apocalyptic fanfic. Please point out any spelling and punctuation errors!

This chapter is from Snippy's POV, so it's in first-person.

I had _way_ to much fun writing Zee Captain's lines. I hope he isn't too OOC! *hides in corner*

oOo

The day started off like any other: Going on some insane mission for the Captain. It had something to do with unicorns, a rusty spoon, and McDonald's. In other words, we were running low on supplies again.

Then it started to snow.

Not only was it ABSOLUTELY FREEZING, but visibility was almost nil, and sounds were muffled.

I was about to give up when I heard gunshots. 'Survivors?!' I ran in the direction of the noises, coming across a group of four survivors fighting off some mutants. I helped them fight the creatures off. Unfortunately, one of them was wounded.

"Hold on, I have something to patch you with up in my bag," I said, rummaging through the bag. That's when one of them shot me in the back. The 'wounded' one jumped up and grabbed my rifle, while someone else grabbed my bag. They ran off to god knows where, leaving me to die in the snow. Which brings us to my current state.

'So, this is how I die; bleeding to death in the cold.' I thought, lying there in the snow. I knew that Captain's missions was going to be the death of me.

I try to get up off my stomach, move my arm, do _something,_ but my limbs won't respond. I've been laying here for a while, so there was a blanket of snow on top of me. I feel the cold radiating into me. That or actual radiation. Possibly both.

'Would they try and find me?' I wondered. It didn't seem likely, as I was often away for a few days on my missions.

I was no stranger to the idea of death, and it was a reality at one point. I could clearly recall the fight with Cancer like it was yesterday. Only now, there would be no Pilot to try and save me. Even now, I can feel the sensation of it peircing my stomach. I shudder at the thought. Or was it from the cold? I don't know anymore; my body is numb.

I feel so _tired._ I know that falling asleep is fatal at this point, but it's just...so...tempting...

My vision starts to grow hazy. 'No! I have to stay awake!' Try as I might, I can't resist my drowsiness any longer.

As I'm slipping away, I hear...footsteps? Did...did they really go looking for me? Or is this just another trick my mind is playing on me? My hopes are confirmed as I hear a voice cry out. I can't tell what they're saying, but all care about is that I was found.

Right before I lose consciousness, I feel someone pick me up bridal style and start to run somewhere.

oOo

When I come to, the first thing I notice is that it's warm.

The second and third things I notice is that the only thing I have on is my underpants, and I'm in a very big bed.

Groaning, I (weakly) rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Guten morgen, mein Snippy-Sniper!"

My eyes instantly snap open upon hearing that all too familiar German accent. I turn my head to face the source of the voice, and I see Captain sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"And how are vee feelink today, hm?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

"...bwah," I say intelligently.

"You slept fery long after I found you. Luckily, zere vas zis shtack nearby."

I was surprised at this. _Captain_ came looking for me?

"What about the others?"

"Zey are back at zee base," he replied nonchalantly. "But enough of zem. I vant to know how _you_ are, mein Snippy-Sniper."

I take a few moments before I say, "I feel very tired and...weak."

Captain nodded. "Vat is to be expected. You lost a lot of blood when I arrifed, and your skin vas a fery nice shtade of blue."

"That probably means I have frostbite," I mutter.

"But do not vorry! I, your sexy captain, vill hafe you fixed up in no time!" Captain suddenly exclaims cheerfully, raising a fist into the air.

'I sure hope so.' I suddenly feel very tired, but I don't want to doze off as Captain is talking.

Almost like he could sense my fatigue, he says, "But now vee much rest if vee vant to regain our shtrength."

Yawning, I hum in reply. I turn over so than my back if facing him. Before I drift off, I hear Captain say, "Sleep vell, mein Snippy-Sniper."

oOo

And that was chapter one! What did you think?

Also, I had to look up 'how to type in a German accent' for this.

More to come!


End file.
